Dante and Nightmare, the REAL story as requested
by ryusama95
Summary: Yet another story Dante never wanted you to know about, his first meeting with Nightmare!


Oh no, yet another encounter Dante never wanted you to know about, the REAL encounter he had with Nightmare.. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
This is the sequel to the REAL encounter with Nelo Angelo, you've read it, right? No? THEN READ IT! Well, this is a new story.  
  
Dante's Real Encounter with Nightmare....  
  
*Dante enters the dimly lit room with the big puddle, the devil triggers on the wall, and the four glowing controlers for Nightmare*  
  
Dante: Wow, it's dark and there are rainbowey colors dancing on the wall. This must mean...... DISCO TIME!!! *Begins to dance* Ah ah ah ah staying alive! staying alive!  
  
*Abruptly stops dancing and looks at the little metal glowey things on the ground*  
  
Dante: Oh, that's why there is no one here! I'm supposed to hit the devil triggers and female strippers in cages will come out of the glowey metal thingies!  
  
*Attacks the devil triggers but nothing happens*  
  
Dante: NOOOO! THIS WAS MY ONLY CHANCE TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY BEFORE I DIE!! Maybe i can find Trish... *Evil chuckle*  
  
*He notices the humongous puddle in the middle of the room*  
  
Dante: YEEEEE!!! PUDDLE!!!! *Begins to splash in it like a little boy in the rain*  
  
*A voice speaks to Dante in his head*  
  
Voice: Dante.....  
  
Dante: Hello.  
  
Voice: Is this really Dante?  
  
Dante: It is possible..  
  
Voice: Oh dang, i forgot my lines again....Ummm, BLUE STONE GOOD! EVIL POWERS BAD! I think i've said enough....  
  
*The reflection of something covered with black goo appears, and then Nightmare leaps out of the puddle and moves slowly towards Dante*  
  
Dante: Ewwww, poo.... I KNOW! I'll put it in a big brown paper bag, light the bag on fire, leave it outside of Mundus' door, knock, then run! FLAMING POO! *Laughs*  
  
*Nightmare makes gurgling noises*  
  
Dante: It's not poo, it's a big slimy pet! GAAAAHHHH! It's so CUTE!!! I think i'll name it........ OXFERD!!!  
  
*Nightmare begins to summon his little shotgun orb thingies*  
  
Dante: What's that Oxferd? You have a present for me?  
  
*The needles begins to blast out*  
  
Dante: SUGAR STIX!!! YAY!!! *The needles begin to pierce his tongue* They sting a bit, but they're the tastiest things ever!!  
  
*The devil trigger on the wall wears off, and nightmare becomes a big slimy mass*  
  
Dante: Oh no, i think Oxferd's sick...  
  
*Dante is abruptly pushed into the slime and is transported into the Nightmare dimension, but while submerging looks up and sees the familiar face of himself as the Underworld Beauty Queen*  
  
Dante: NOOOO!!!! Oxferd, why are you torturing me like this?! GAAAHHHH!!!! *Girly scream*  
  
*Dante hits the ground, and looks around as he sees the sargasso and the silhouette of something big*  
  
Dante:*Stomach rumbles* Ooo, i'm getting hungry.... *Goes into a hunger-induced bout of insaneness* WAHHHHHH!!!  
  
*Dante runs around slicing up the sargasso like crazy, and just as the largest sargasso attacks him, he leaps onto it as he tries to chew on it*  
  
Dante: Not..... FOOD! *Blasts it with his shotgun* FEAR MY BOOMSTICK!  
  
*The ghost Phantom emerges from the shadows to fight Dante*  
  
Dante: CAJUN SPYDER!!! *Leaps onto Phantom and takes a bite* OUCH!! SPICY!!!  
  
*Dante covers it in holy water, but causes Phantom to melt and die.....again*  
  
Dante: Grrrr..... Trish better pay me overtime for this....  
  
*Portal appears*  
  
Dante: Ooo, this is just like that movie... *hops in and starts floating out of Nightmare* WEEE!  
  
*Pops out of Nightmare, nightmare is injured badly*  
  
Dante: Can't see, no light! *Relights the devil triggers on the wall*  
  
*Nightmare becomes solid and exposes his core*  
  
Dante: You've been a bad..... whatever you are Oxferd! *Begins to beat the core with a rolled up playboy magazine*  
  
*Nightmare dies and disappears*  
  
Dante: NOOOO!!! What have i done?! I killed Oxferd! *cries* But at least *sob* i have this magazine for comfort..... 


End file.
